Mykael
'''Mykael Lee '''is a major character and one of the main female protagonists throughout the entire Pureblood fan-fiction series. She is portrayed by the actress Danielle Campbell. ................................................................................. Mykael is one of the Royal Pureblood Vampires, extending from her biological mother's family and bloodline due to their lineage dating all the way back to one of the first Vampires, the Founder Giovanni and his brother Founder Salvatore. She is one of the Ascott-Romano daughters, as she was raised by Alexander Ascott the King of the Royal Pureblood Coven and Calypsus after marrying into the family via Valentina, which rightfully gives Mykael the title as Princess of the Royal Pureblood Coven and Calypsus. Mykael is an extremely smart and tactful girl. Outsmarting all of the older and 'wiser' vampires. She usually spends her time studying the human world and their elements, painting, walking in the huge gardens of her family's many estates or watching the sunset. In the first book 'Ultraviolence', Mykael starts off as a young, naive 17-year-old girl who has been shielded from the true intentions and the secrets of the Royal Pureblood Coven and the other ally Coven and their horrific deeds of slaughtering humans for blood instead of drinking animal blood like she was lead to believe. As the book progresses she discovers the truth behind the Covens and realises that everyone she has ever loved and trusted had been lying to her. In Blood Sweat & Tears, Mykael is ripped out of the safety of her family and thrown into a world of Vampiric Covens, wars against Lycans and supernatural creatures alike, death and ultraviolence when it is revealed that her duty is to become the first Pureblood within the JYP Vampire Coven, to lead and to help them but this means she has to leave her family for centuries. Due to the sudden change of lifestyle, Mykael is forced to find her skills to help her survive in this new earth plagued by the wars between Vampire and Lycan kind. With the help of Yugyeom Kim to teach her how to be the perfect seducer and the other vampires who show her how one day she will become the leader of the JYP Coven until the Covens can finally reunite with each other she finally finds her place in the twisted existence that surrounds her. Friendships Lucas Yuk Hei Wong & Haechan Dong-hyuk Mykael is best friends with Lucas Yuk Hei Wong and Haechan Dong-hyuk Lee after meeting them when she was 9-years-old, admitting to them that they were her first true friends. aside from her siblings. ... etc, Arden Ascott-Romano Mykael is also very close to her elder sister by 2 years, Arden. This is later revealed to be because Arden is trying to protect her younger sister from the reality that is the Royal Mafia. ... etc. Emerson Ascott-Romano Although Mykael believed for a long time that her elder sister by a year disliked her, she soon discovers that Emerson was jealous of the life that Mykael had as she was always treated like a baby and kept out of the Royal Mafia, which is exactly what Emerson wants. They grow closer after Mykael finds out the truth about the Mafia and the world tumbles towards its apocalypse and the inevitable end of humanity. ... etc. Relationships V Tae-hyung Kim & Jungkook Jeong-guk Jeon #VKOOK Mykael's relationship with Taehyung Kim started off as strictly sexual until he began to develop feelings for her, despite being in love with his boyfriend (now husband) Jungkook. Like Mykael's relationship with Tae, her relationship with Jungkook started off as strictly sexual until he too began developing feelings for her. Together, they were all in a polyamorous relationship together for a few days before Mykael felt like she was getting in the way of their relationship and, although she loved them both, she called it off. (1816-1817) They often give into each other through the nineteenth century and spend a lot of time as a polyamorous couple before Mykael starts dating Leeteuk. Mykael carries their son Prince Dae-Hyun Apollo Kim and daughter Princess Chun-Hei Vega Kim for them before admitting that she wanted to remain as their mother once they were born, to which Taehyung and Jungkook agree and they begin to raise the children together. (2020) Chanyeol Park Although this relationship started off purely platonic on Mykael's side, it wasn't long before Chanyeol began to fall in love with his best friend, hoping that she would feel the same way towards him. Although Mykael didn't feel that way towards Chanyeol, she still slept with him as she believed that was what he wanted and she was still heartbroken after having to call off her relationship with Taehyung and Jungkook. After a few months of being friends with benefits, Mykael began to realise that Chanyeol was in love with her and wanted more than just no strings attached, so she quickly called it all off and told him that they could only remain as best friends as she didn't want to hurt him. Han Lu Luhan was Mykael's first official boyfriend, whom she dated for a year and three months until his tragic death during the events of Blood Sweat & Tears. They met when Mykael was younger and Luhan somehow managed to get out of the SM Mafia to take over his fathers Oil Business after his passing. They got on well and he was the first one to take her on an actual date. Felix Yong-bok Lee Mykael and Felix began dating a few months after she was kidnapped and taken by the JYP Mafia. They dated for a total of four months before Mykael began to fall in love with him, which only scared her as she had never fallen in love with anyone before so she broke up with him and began avoiding him. (2018) Due to them both being in love with each other, they got back together a few years later and were married by 2022. P.S. THEY ARE ENDGAME! JB Jae-bum Im After breaking up with Felix, Mykael began dating JB a few weeks later, and although she did love him she knew she would never fall in love with anyone else because everywhere she looked Felix was watching her. Their relationship ended abruptly when JB became paranoid that Mykael was in-love with Felix. He became very controlling and over-protective, ending it due to the distrust they both felt. Although, after their break-up, they remained friends as they still cared and loved each other. Tierney Koda A brief relationship that lasts a few months during the time that Mykael is being held captive/becoming a test-subject for Cloud Corporation. Mykael loves Koda and cares strongly about her safety and wellbeing although once again she cannot bring herself to fall in love with anyone else as Felix is always on her mind. Lisa Lalisa Manoban When YG, JYP and BigHit allied together, all gangs trained and worked together, and this is when Mykael met Lisa. When the two met, the quickly became friends. After Mykael's break-up with JB and her avoidance of Felix, she found comfort and support from Lisa, leading to a relationship. This relationship came to an end when they both realized that they were better as friends, this was the first female friend Mykael had made that she felt comfortable and open with. Lisa then helped Mykael and Ji-Yong escape when they went to find Mykael's sisters. Personality Mental Wellbeing - Athazagoraphobia When Mykael was 13, she was diagnosed with athazagoraphobia which is the fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored, or being replaced. Due to being alienated by her family as she was growing up, she developed this phobia. Because of this fear, Mykael tries to effect as many people's lives as possible whether it be good or bad. - Mild Borderline Personality Disorder Mykael was diagnosed with Mild BPD not long after her athazagoraphobia diagnosis. BPD is a type of personality disorder in which Mykael has difficulties with how she thinks and feels about herself and other people. Some symptoms of Mykael's mild BPD are: •Feeling very worried about people abandoning her, and she would do anything to stop that happening. •She does not have a strong sense of who she is, and it can change significantly depending on who she is with. •She found it very hard to make and keep stable relationships. •She feels empty a lot of the time. •She has very intense feelings of anger, which are very difficult to control - Photographic Memory This is the ability to vividly recall images, texts, patterns and more from memory after only a few instances of exposure. Mykael is able to recall anything she has been shown or experienced, even from a young age. This ability allows her to pick up interests, hobbies, talents and skills in an extremely fast amount of time. Although Mykael, due to her ability, is able to recall everything she has experienced, she wears a USB round her neck on a chain which contains memories, photos, documents, hacking formulas and much more. She carries this around due to her athazagoraphobia. Skills - Hacking - Painting - Seducing = Powers Physical Appearance Physically, Mykael shares many similar physical attributes to her sisters. With dark features, long brunette hair and piercing hazel eyes. She stands at 5'7 feet tall with a slim, toned physique that she uses to her advantage when seducing others due to the nature of her job and the world she takes refuge in. In terms of her fashion sense, she usually kept to the style of the time period she was in, wearing ballgowns and Victorian style dresses during the Victorian period. Due to her families Royalty and wealth in both Calypsus and on Earth-713, Mykael was able to purchase and wear the most expensive gowns, made and embroidered by the finest designers of the nineteenth century. Mykael also attended many balls throughout her first two-hundred years of life, so often found herself wearing the most beautiful and expensive ballgowns almost every day. In the modern age, she keeps it casual by mainly sticking to plain tee's and jeans but quickly changing it up at night, especially if she has to work a job. When it comes to working as a seducer, Mykael usually sticks to minimal clothing, either wearing short dresses or short skirts paired with a tube or cropped top.